Partners in Crime
by KatMadison913
Summary: The Joker is the King of Gotham City. But the old saying is that a king needs a queen. He has heard and seen the work of the Queen of Clubs. She's one of Gotham's silent villains. A villain within the shadows. Their paths crossed when the Queen becomes an intern for Arkham Asylum and there's a problem…..Harley Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Queen's POV*

Arkham Asylum has a new face arrived. And that face belongs to me. My green eyes look at the familiar structure in Gotham City as I take a deep breath. I'm starting to work today here and I hope things go well.

Sure there are weird looks toward to the short female wearing black scrubs with white running shoes. Ebony black hair pulled back into a braided bun and ultra pale skin. The Arkham ID shows everyone that I work here now.

"Oh good morning Ember!" one of the doctors greeted me with a smile. "You're here early."

"I want to make a good impression," I replied with a smile. "And morning to you too Dr. Maxwell."

"Alright here's the list of all inmates," he says, giving me a clipboard. "Your job is to interact with them take notes of their behavior, and report everything to the physiologists."

"Okay," I said, going through the papers.

"Also your hours here are eight am to five pm with a half an hour lunch at twelve."

"Alright sounds good," I smiled.

"Also if anything happens, we have cameras around to watch everything." Then he looks at me with concern. "You sure about getting close to them?"

"I'm sure," I chuckled. "Besides I like a good challenge."

"Alright Ember," Dr. Maxwell smiles softly.

Once my back faces him a smirk appears on my face secretly. 'Such a loser,' I thought to myself still smirking. "Okay," I speak up, looking through the list. "My first inmate is…...Oh! The Mad Hatter!"

I walk up to his cell to see him enjoying himself a tea party.

"Number 20352 aka the Mad Hatter," I announced, entering in with my ID.

"My, aren't you a cute one," he grins, seeing me. "Would you like to join my tea party?"

"As a matter of fact, I would love to," I smiled big.

The Mad Hatter offers the chair across from him. We exchange in a friendly conversation. He didn't mind me to take notes on his daily behavior.

"I hate to cut this short, but my time with you has ended," I said, standing up.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, walking me to the door.

"Tomorrow I'll return….oh! A little fruit for thought," I whispered to him, making sure that the camera won't catch this next part. "Make sure that my sister isn't causing any trouble," I whispered to him as he leans in closer to me, "if so call for me," I give him my card with a smirk.

"Will do," the Mad Hatter smirks once he saw the card.

Throughout the day, the villains appear to like my company more so than the doctors here at the asylum. Which I don't mind because I am wanting to be with them then the so called 'superheros'.

My last imate for the day is the famous Joker. My smirk appears on my face. I have a few words to say to him.

"Number 30125, the famous Joker," I announced, entering his cell with my ID.

"You're my new doctor?" the Joker questioned, staring at me with his intense eyes.

"Oh no, I'm just someone helping out with the doctors. May I sit here?" i pointed down a spot on the floor across from the bed.

He didn't say a word just smirk.

"Very well," I smirked, accepting the challenge. My back leans against the wall as I sit with my legs spread out together to him. "You don't seem tooo happy here," I giggled a little. "Why not smile?"

"That was kind of….pretty," he says after a few moments.

"I'm sorry, but what is kind of pretty?"

"That giggle of yours," The Joker replies to my question, his smirk grow more. "It's rather pretty."

I smirk to him more. "I bet you say that to all of the girls," one of my feet points to him. "Especially Harley Quinn."

His smirk disappears and he grew serious, almost emotionless.

"Look," I sighed. "I only have barely enough time to tell you that you deserve better."

"Oh?" That caught his attention. "Who do I deserve?"

"Someone who doesn't become crazy for you," my eyebrows frown above my widen eyes as my lips curl up into a naughty grin, "someone who was born crazy," I end it with a dark chuckle.

The Joker's whole face light up surprised seeing my true form.

"Well our time is up for the day," I stood up from the floor speaking calmly, which made him confused. "We can have more time tomorrow." I make my card appear out of nowhere in between my fingers. "Until then, if you're interested here's my card."

The Joker stares at the card for a moment before taking it. I can feel his eyes stare at my actions before returning to the card. Staring back at him is the playing card, the Queen of Clubs.


	2. Chapter 2

(Yes, I know she didn't make an appearance in the movie, but for the sake of the love story of the Joker and the Queen of Clubs, she will be in here.)

Chapter 2:

*Queen's POV*

My first whole week has come to an end. Weekends are my days off so it's nice to be longer be Ember Green for a couple of days. My Queen of Clubs uniform replaced my midnight blue scrubs that I had on earlier today for work.

A mid thigh A line dress colored in black with straps that form down into a deep sweetheart neckline, showing the perfect amount of my C cup breasts. Cards of clubs surrounds the flowy skirt and my torso as white flowy ruffles is under the skirt. I place on my black leggings underneath. My feet has my low heeled white pumps.

I apply my makeup. Grayish white eyeshadow with black eyeliner make my green eyes more dark and instance. Black lipstick colors my small, yet full lips and a beautiful club symbol on my right cheek. Lastly I place on my white and silver Masquerade Ball mask, competing my look. My hair falls down naturally to my shoulders.

Once darkness fall down over Gotham City, my time begins. Usually, the villains will do research through technology and experience. Not me, I walk through the shadows and 'research' in person. I am low on a few things anyways.

Oh how I love the sounds of crime in the evening. It always bring a grin on my face. Hmm, I wonder if a jewelry store has the earrings I'm looking for. My hands are behind my back as I happily skip around, humming my most favorite song of all time.

Well, well, well I came across one. The diamonds look so pretty, but none of them aren't good enough. I pouted and glared at the co workers. One more thing to use my explosions on, but tonight's the night to explore not destroy. Soon I grew bored.

Sometimes, the city is rather boring and I don't like it. Not one bit. A yawn escapes my black lips. Time to look out at the most beautiful and romantic spot. It's a location up on a hill that looks out to the whole city. The same spot that I figured out who I am. A huge grin shows my pearly white teeth as my green eyes watch over the city.

Sure I have done a few things to the city like stealing and robbery which I always mark with my card. Yes Gotham City knows the beautiful Queen of Clubs and I love it! Also the villains know me, I'm also thankful that the cameras didn't catch me giving out my cards.

The happy thoughts disappeared when I thought about the Joker. After our first meeting, his painted handsome face will light up in glee whenever he sees me. Probably due to I'm not a threat to him and the villains...that must be it. Her prefers her. My head bows in sadness. I wouldn't blame her because she's beautiful. Harley Quinn can work out the color of blood in a beautiful matter and I'm just me in white.

I take a deep breath and leave the location not knowing that someone familiar watching me.

*The Next Morning*

I slept in later since I was out late. So my morning routine goes by on schedule and I order some pizza for brunch. Black sweats with a black and white tank top clothed my body as I placed my hair into a high ponytail.

Not much to do today just cleaning and exercise. While waiting for my brunch, I came across something that I haven't seen in a couple of years. The A+ English essay project that I did in my Senior Year of high school. My English teacher at the time wanted us to write an essay about our take of a battle between Batman and the Joker. We decide on the winner and I'm the only one who picked the Joker.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts. I put away the essay and answer it. My brunch came. A whole sausage pizza with buffalo wings and pepsi. I payed for it with some money that I stole from a local bank and the poor bastard doesn't know. Hehe. The door closes and my brunch begins.

The television only has the news channels and most of the time it's rather boring. So my personal collection always bring excitement to me. Well it's better than the news.

At some point when I finished putting away the leftovers, my body soon feels exhausted. Dammit! This usually happens when I'm really bored and I need to keep excitement, but as of now….I drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Queen's POV*

It has been a while since I started working here. Some dreams came true and some nightmares came true as well. The dreams are that the villains are seeing me as a friend or as one of them. My true nightmare is that I fell in love with the Joker. He's with her and not me, that's the problem.

Anyways, my lunchtime arrives. Busy morning because i have more responsibilities with the inmates. Always make sure that they're going to their scheduled appointments with their psychologists, getting their daily exercise, and above all make sure they don't make chaos. The upside of it I get to look over their files.

I quickly make sure that no cameras were recording and no one was looking when I copy the files onto a flashdrive, but of course delete the recent history.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I finally was able to sit on a chair. The television in the break has _Divorce Court_. Interesting show for an asylum. I take a sip of my soda when one of the female doctors appear before me with a smile.

"Hey Ember," she greets me, sounding nervous.

"Oh hey Dr. Mason," I greeted back with a fake smile. "How are you?"

"I-I'm doing well, um I was wondering….are you doing anything this Friday?"

Fridays are my exploring nights.

"Not that I can think of, may I ask why?" I asked her, a little confused.

"Would you like to hang out with me?"

My eyes widen in surprise. Did I just got asked out?!

"Oh wow," I managed to say before smiling softly. "Well, I'm not into females," she appears to be sad, "but I am open minded." That light up her spirits. "How about this, you and I will go out somewhere nice after our shift on Friday? We can have it somewhat a date and we shall see how things go?" I smiled.

"Yea I would like that very much." she smiles. "Can we dress up and stuff?"

"Why not?" I smiled again. "It's been awhile since I have been dressed up."

"Alright thank you!" Dr. Mason smiles huge before leaving.

Looks like I'm doing something new this Friday. A smirk curls on my lips when an idea came to mind. Maybe she has some information on some things about the Asylum. But of course I want to make it a fun night.

Soon Friday came along. I brought to work with a bag of my clothing for tonight since Dr. Mason will be my driver today. The usual daily responsibilities go by on schedule and I get dressed in the restroom.

Scrubs turn into a white tank top under a three quarter sleeves black sweater with a plunging neckline. Black jeans that shows the curves of my legs especially my big hips. White flats are on my feet.

My scrubs and running shoes gets placed into the bag as I exit the stall. The mirror shows me my reflection of Ember Green. Should I put my hair down? No, no. That's my true form. Maybe I should do this. I put my hair down without the braids and quickly put it into a high ponytail before anyone comes.

I begin to put on my makeup when the door opens. Dr. Mason came in and immediately see my appearance. A blush came up to her lightly tanned cheeks.

"Hello Dr. Mason," I fake smiled to her. "You look really nice," I commented, looking at her ugly outfit.

She's wearing a silky pink (*cringes*) blouse with a black pencil skirt with matching pink (*shivers*) high heels. Her long brunette hair are curled into beach waves.

"Thank you Em-Ember," she stutters a little with a blushing smile.

"You need to do your makeup?"

"Yea."

Simple makeup paints my face - definitely the opposite of my Queen makeup.

We got our stuff together and head out. She and I share a couple of laughs and talk about anything. Along the way, the Joker's cell came across in our path. His dark eyes meet with my green eyes.

I smirked to him secretly with a wink, telling him that I will return to him. He smirks back, holding in a giggle.

Soon Dr. Mason drives us to a nice resturant. I am being nice by opening the door for her and saying there are two people for a table. Since I'm the tomboyish one between us, might as well be the gentlewoman. I help her into a chair. She smiles and thanked me, liking what she sees.

"Okay," I begin once our drink orders are placed in. "How long have you worked at the Asylum?"

"About four years now. I was practicing in New York for about six years before I gotten an offer to work at the Asylum."

"So with being one of the main employees you know pretty much the bells and whistles?"

Our drinks came and our food orders are placed in.

"Yes we do. Oh that reminds me," she then realizes something, "do you have a map of the asylum?"

That catch my attention. "What map?" I asked, acting confused.

"Oh usually the new people will receive a map to help them along the Asylum. If you like I can give you a copy on Monday or I can send it to your email this weekend," she offers.

"You can send me the map if you like through my email," I answered with a smile, trying to hide my edgerness. "Is there anything I should know?"

"We aren't allowed to give out information about the Asylum into detail unless the bosses enjoy having long terms with the employees."

Our main courses came.

"Well," I fake smiled, "I like working there and I hope to have it full term."

"Yea me too," she smiles back.

*The Next night*

I sigh in relief when the gentle breeze hit my face. The Queen is here and she's looking out in the pathetic city.

"How was your date?" a familiar voice speaks behind me.

My feet stand firmly in their place as my eyes closed. He appears next to me, joining me watching the city.

"It was alright," I admitted, still keeping my eyes closed. "She wasn't my type though."

"Oh?"

"Why asking me about my 'date' with Dr. Mason?" I asked him, turning to him with my eyes instantly looking at his dark eyes. There is definite height difference between the Clown and the Queen like the top of her head goes up to just below his collarbone. "She understood that I am not into females."

"Well then," he chuckles darkly, circling around me to be behind me, "what is your type?"

"Why are you asking the Queen of Clubs these questions?" I asked firmly and getting annoyed with this. "I don't ask you questions about your relationship with Harley Quinn."

"Is the Queen jealous of little miss good girl turn bad?" The Joker thinks this is humorous.

"And what if she is?" I asked, now playing with his games. "I would love to shoot her pathetic brains out and burn her stick of a body into inferno flames of hell."

"My, my, my," he clicks his tongue, amazed, placing his gloves hands on my shoulders. "Such words coming from a petite queen."

"Don't make me cut off of your head Joker," I warned him.

The Joker lets out his laughter before moving his lips to my ear. "You are interesting girl my queen," his hot breath against my neck is making me blush. "Show me that you are worthy to be with me and then we will talk." One of his hands move from my shoulders down to one of my hands. "Here's my card beautiful," I can feel the smirk on his handsome painted face.

Suddenly I didn't feel his presence anymore. My hand moves up for me to see. I lowered my eyelids halfway to see the Joker card in my snow white hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Queen's POV*

The next morning, I've decided to get some fresh air. Last night was a rather fun yet exhausting night, but now I believe I need explore more of the city and maybe shop around with my stolen money.

My hair is still in a ponytail for my safety. A purple sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black jean with black and white converse are my clothing for the day. I grip on the strap of my purse with my hand by my hip as my eyes scan through my large sunglasses.

Endless crowds of these pathetic people always seem to annoy me but the children and animals don't. In fact, they bring a smile on my face. Suddenly I see a family with two small children and immediately I see myself and the Joker in the parents' places. I shook my head and walk away.

'He's with Harley and he's happy,' I keep on telling myself.

I am so focus with my negative thoughts that an explosion nearby pulled me out roughly. A bank is being robbed within thirty yards in front of me. Everyone scatters around in fear for their lives. Suddenly, I realized that I don't have my weapons with me for my safety. I need to get out of here and now.

Just as I turn my body to leave the scene, both of my shoulders are hit by two bullets. Then everything goes black and my body falls to the hard, concrete grounds. The last thing I remembered was a very familiar male voice yelling at someone.

Soft, warm covers wrap around my body as a large, cushy pillow is under my head. It doesn't feel like my own bedding. In fact, it feels much better than the ones back at home. My body stirs trying to wake up with consciousness.

My eyes open trying to adjust to the lighting. I notice my body is on my right side with my arms bend up next to my face. The turtleneck shirt is gone from my body along with my sunglasses and shoes. Only the black sports bra and jeans clothed my body and medical bandages wrap around my shoulders, armpits, and across.

With my body sitting up, everything becomes clear. A huge king sized bed with two purple pillows and bedsheet under a green blanket. Black bedskirt meets the black and white checkered tile floor. Maroon red curtains drapes into a form of a circus tent. There was a couple of furniture of worn out chair and couch.

'Am I in Joker's hideout?' I asked, really confused.

Some sort of singing echo through outside a door on my right side. The door slams open, startling me to reveal the Joker himself. His clothing looks worn out and his facepaint is smudged. The purple jacket is gone. Joker's dark eyes light up in glee as a huge grin curls up big and wide.

"Why your majesty!" he exclaims loudly. He runs over to the bed, jumping onto the bed. My covered legs from the waist down get squashed by his whole body weight. "How are you feeling?" he asked still smiling, propping his head up by his elbows on the bed.

"Trying to figure out why you decide to kidnap me injured if I still need to prove myself worthy," I answered simply, but feeling embarrassed.

I am in bed shirtless with the villain I feel in love with.

"That's true you still need to prove yourself worthy, but your pretty face is too young to die," he laughs when he sees my blush grow darker. "Anyways your majesty," he says, rising up and leaning towards my blushing face. "You're staying here for now on and also you're taking two weeks off from that place." The Joker's red painted lips is dangerously close to mine.

I'm getting into a trance by his voice turn husky.

A giggle then appears out of his lips and he pulls away.

"Your clothing and makeup are in the bathroom over there," the supervillain explains, getting off the bed, pointing at a door on the left side of the room. "Breakfast will be whatever you can find in the kitchen. Also you look so pretty in purple." And with that he leaves the room with the loud slam.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked to myself, confused.

Putting my confusing to aside, I get out of the bed to fix it before heading towards the restroom. Sure enough, my Queen outfit is on the counter with my makeup and annorsities. The bandages are removed and I see in the mirror shows me that the bullet shots made scars on my shoulder blades.

'How long was I out?' I thought to myself.

Now I'm starting to freak out. When my mind is filled with questions, it's not a good thing.

Morning routine goes by on schedule as I try to calm down. Makeup and hair are done as well and my outfit clothed my body.

Once my mask is on my face, my pumps make soft footsteps on the floors of a hallway. I soon found myself in an abandoned warehouse. In particularly an apartment like area within the warehouse. The main floor appears to have weapons of tricks, dried up blood, and the Joker van.

"Good morning your majesty," a man greets me with a smile. "I'm of the boss' henchmen."

"Morning. Do you have a name?"

He paused for a moment before hesitantly replies, "Stanley." He sounded like he has never been asked something personal.

"Nice to meet you," I bowed with a smile. "Can you please show me where the kitchen is?"

"Of course," he smirked back.

Stanley informs me along the way towards the kitchen about what's going on here. The Joker has three main, loyal henchmen. The one I am with is the Hacker, a special skill for a location. Rex is the medic and Barry's the driver. Each one of them has an amazing skill in guns and creating weaponry. They must be the ones I saw before. Also they're good at following order.

"So here's the kitchen and dining room area," he says as we enter in. "I can make you breakfast if you like," he offers.

"There's no need. If you and the others haven't eaten yet, I can make you all breakfast."

"But Queen," he seems surprised of my offer. "You're royalty and you shouldn't be doing such things."

"But I can do whatever I want," I assured him. "Besides, so far everyone is giving me respect. Allow me to give you all respect."

"Alright Queen," he sighs then smirks. "I'll tell the boss and others that you will be making breakfast."

Once he leaves, my eyes explore around the kitchen. Not much here, but I think I can manage. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and drinks. Gloved fingertips touch where the scars are which I know they're showing on my bare upper back. The sudden touch startles me a little, but I quickly realize it's the Joker.

"Hello beautiful," he says softly, trailing the tips of his fingers down from the scars down my back to my hourglass waist.

Pleasure shivers run down not only my spine, but all over my body.

"H-Hello Joker," I stuttered a little, trying to focus on my work.

"Smells delicious," he whispers huskily against my neck when he leans over to see the food. "We haven't had a proper meal in a long time."

"Oh r-really?" I blushed at his closeness.

"Yes," he giggles. "Remember we need at least five plates."

"I-Is Harley j-joining you guys?"

"You silly girl," he chuckles darkly. "The fifth plate is for you."

The Joker's hands move around my sides to my small stomach. I feel so turn on and overwhelmed My face turn a shade of pink.

Suddenly his motions stopped. I turn around to see him walking away humming a very familiar tune.

"What a very strange man," I mumbled to myself, curiously.

Well I continue on with making breakfast. Soon the dining room table covered with five sets of plate settings and food in bowls and stuff. Coffee is made in coffee mugs and orange juice in a glass for me.

"Breakfast's ready," I called out.

The first one who arrived is the boss himself. Of course. He takes a look at the table and I immediately notice he doesn't like something. My eyes watch him move the orange juice glass from one end and stitch it with the coffee cup at the head.

"You are the queen and the queen always sit at the head," he smirks, offering the chair to me.

I simply stare at him for a few moments with an eyebrow raised before accepting it. He helps me in and my legs cross at the ankles. The three henchmen join us at the table. We all talked getting to know each other. Actually, it's quite nice to get to know them as me and not Ember Green.

Everything was going great until we all heard, "Puddin'!" A very annoying, squealy girly voice than can make my ears bleed into a bloody river.

The Joker groans in annoyance knowing who it is. His henchmen grew emotionless and waiting for her arrival.

"Puddin'! I missed you!" Harley Quinn squeals really annoyingly, running towards to him, hugging him to death.

She's all dressed in her black and red outfit, even the headpiece. I simply closed my eyes and take a sip of my orange juice as I pretend to ignore the scene.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she screams, most likely to me.

"She's the Queen of Clubs," Barry answers, eating his food as I place my drink down.

"Queen?!" Harley screams in anger.

"It's nice to meet you officially Miss Quinn," I speak almost coldly, continuing on eating. "How are you this morning?"

"Everything was going good until you appeared," she glares at me.

My green eyes look up to her glaring back to her.

"Listen Miss Quinn," I speak to her calmly, "Joker has me living here for now on and I don't wish to make conflict among us that is not part of plans."

"Well I am done with breakfast," Rex announces, sitting up with his dirty dishes in his hands. "Your majesty," he turns to me, "I can check on your shoulder blades to see how they are healing."

"Alright thank you," I smiled.

I help out with putting the dirty dishes in the sink so i can do them later.

Rex takes me to another room for more privacy.

"I have an idea of what's going on, but what's really going on between the Joker and Harley?" I asked, sitting on a bed, showing the medic my back.

"Well," he says, beginning to examine the wounds, "boss thought she would be perfect along his side when she became crazy. We didn't realize that her insanity will be too much for not only for us, but for the boss as well until later on."

"What did you guys expect when choosing someone for the Joker?" I asked him, turning my head to him.

He stopped for a minute. "Honestly," he finally speaks, lowering his arms down, "he deserves someone who has the same amount of insanity. Always follow his plans, but also has their own plans. Someone who would love him for him, but not so crazy like."

"And Harley doesn't fulfilled them?"

"No she doesn't. She's even crazier than him and really annoying. Harley keeps on following his orders without having her own ideas. Their time together doesn't even completes him as well."

Taking everything in, I slowly move my head down. She's not a good match for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Queen's POV*

A few days have passed and living here is rather interesting. The henchmen appear to like my presence more so than Harley. Joker likes my ideas and information into the plans he is making. Harley always glare at me a lot. One time I asked her to go shopping with me since we might need some girl time even though I hate a lot. She refuses, I mean re-fuses, to join in everything i am doing.

I am currently in the warehouse area, sitting on a stool in front of a table filled with a bunch of random items. Some of the tricks with either broke or jammed so I decided to work on some.

"For a queen, you don't seem to have any jewelry."

The Joker appears next to me at a desk where many pieces are scattered around in front of me.

"Does it humor you when I get startled or scared?" I asked still focusing on my current project.

He giggles before answering, "it's so cute when you do that."

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked, moving closer from behind me.

A blush appears on my face again. 'D-Does he like to tease me?' "I-I'm making some sorts of bombs. Now just for attention."

"Why just for attention?" he asked confused.

"Why so serious?" I smirked with a giggle.

Maybe my eyes were playing with me, but I could have sworn there was a shade of pink on his painted face.

"I heard you asked Harley about shopping?"

"Yes because none of the jewelry stores have what I want," I pouted like a child.

"They don't?" his eyes grew dark.

"Yea I like nice things, but no one seems to have what catches my eye. That's why I don't have jewelry," I whined.

"Why not I take you out shopping huh? Sounds good?" he asked me with a smile.

"You would do that for me?" the corners of my lips curl up big and wide.

"But of course," he giggled. "Every queen deserves to have some time out to the city."

"When should we go?" I asked still smiling, stepping off the stool.

"We can go right now if you like."

"Can we blow up the stores afterwards?"

His eyes light up when I asked that. "Yes we can!"

"Let's play Joker!" I laughed my insane laugh which is very similar to his laugh.

"Oh we are going to play your majesty, don't you worry," he chuckles darkly.

The Joker grabs my wrist, but not hurting me, and drags me to the van.

I get into the passenger seat while the clown gets the driver's seat. Now having the Joker as your driver is an exciting experience. It's a lot of fun for the thrill, but I am being roughly thrown to ransom places. Let's just say I am hoping I am alive by the end of the drive. He is using a couple of his guns to shoot random people and laughing his famous laugh.

Whenever my ears pick up the famous laugh of his, my body will grow hot and overwhelmed. Like I wanna hear mort of it. Suddenly I gotten thrown to Joker's lap! Well the side of my head hits his lap with my face dangerously close to where I don't wanna be right now.

"Why hello there beautiful," he smirks down to me, without focusing on the road.

My whole face grow as I quickly sit back up on my seat. The Joker laughs at my actions. Am I really clumsy and weak that's why he's laughing at me?

"So," I speak still blushing, changing the subject, "what kind of jewelry are we getting?"

"Whatever you want Queen!" he grins mad.

As soon as he said those words, the corners of my lips curl up big and wide. "Whatever I want?" I asked with a dark chuckle.

"Yes my queen. Whatever you want," he smiles to me.

His smile didn't seem to be grinning like a maniac or anything. Oh no, this Joker smile is just so…...full of love with his eyes now.

The Joker almost slams the van into a jewelry store. Loud tire screeching scars the people inside.

"Alright listen up!" he announces entering in with two guns in the store, scaring everyone. "The Queen of Clubs is in depress need of jewelry and she only wants the best!" He shoots up in the ceiling.

One of them nervously leads us to a station. It took us about two freaking hours to complete a set that I want. I didn't like the wait. My excitement for getting what I want is decreasing. The Joker didn't like it when I was bored.

Finally my beautiful jewelry is ready. Earrings are small onyx gemstones in a form of a club with a few silver chains hanging down similar to feathers. A silver chain has a black club pendant made of diamonds and onyx gemstones. The bracelet is made out of silver as well with small diamonds and black clubs. Lastly, my beautiful tiara is perfect on top of my head. Silver swirls with diamonds and onyx gemstones.

"Oh Joker! I look so beautiful now!" I gleamed brightly with a grin on my face, admiring the jewelry's beauty.

"You're always beautiful Queen," he laughs loudly then takes out of a large amount of dollars. And these were like up to the one hundred dollar bill range. "Here this should do," he places at least three thousand dollars on the counter. "You all were so lucky that Queen didn't have me cut off your heads because she didn't like anything."

"Joker, I'm getting bored now. Can we go play now?" I asked him grinning like mad.

"Of course Queen let's go play," he grins mad back.

We run out of the store when he throws a bomb on the floor. An explosion is heard for miles away.

" _You'll never take us alive_!" I sing out to the darkness when I feel a rush of emotions through my body.

" _We swore that death will do us part_ ," The Joker sings as well, joining, " _They'll call our crimes a work of art_!"

" _You'll never take us alive_!"

" _We'll like like spoiled royalty, lovers, and partners_!"

" _Partners in crime! Partners in crime_!" we sing together, sending maham all over the streets of Gotham City.

" _This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run, I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red_ ," he sing with a dark smirk, shooting everyone in his path of driving. " _Everybody freeze_!" he sings when we are robbing a bank with the guns in his hands.

" _Nobody move_!" I sing to the pathetic people.

" _Put the money in the bag_ ," he throws a bag to me.

" _Or we will shoot_ ," my gun is next to the employee's head when I have place the money in the bag.  
" _Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way_!" The Joker sings and we laugh, carrying the bags of money from the vault to the van.  
" _Our paper faces flood the streets and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause…._ " we sing together, driving through the busy streets like maniacs.

" _You'll never take us alive_!" I sing and laugh with my arms out in the air.  
" _We swore that death will do us part they'll call our crimes a work of art,_ " the Joker sings with a grin, holding my hand lovely.

" _You'll never take us alive_ ," I sing to him with a grin as well, staring deep within his amazing eyes.

" _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers, and partners_ ," he sings lovely to me.  
" _Partners in crime! Partners in crime!_ "

A police car comes in running towards us, hitting my side of the car, breaking the connection we have. " _Oh, just try and catch us_!" I called out to the policeman driving, glaring at him, with my head out of the window.  
" _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight_ ," the Joker sings, shooting out of his window and the doors open behind us in the car. " _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight_ ," he sings when I begin shooting random around us especially in the stores.  
" _Where we gonna go_?" I asked him singing, looking at him, starting to panic of the large amounts of police cars.

" _He's got us pinned_!" he answers, looking back behind us through the open doors.

" _Baby, I'm a little scared_ ," I said to him, showing him my fear.

" _Now, don't you quit_ ," he says firmly, looking at me firmly.

" _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in_!" I signed, freaking out at the helicopters above us.  
" _Our paper faces flood the streets and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause…._ "

That made me feel better, knowing the Joker has my back. "You'll never take us alive!" I sing my insane heart out.  
" _We swore that death will do us part, they'll call our crimes a work of art_ ," he throws a few bombs behind us.

"You'll never take us alive!" I sing out to the policemen with an insane grin never leaving my face.  
" _We'll like spoiled royalty, lovers, and partners_!"  
" _Partners in crime_!" we sing together.  
" _This is Gotham City Police Department_ ," we hear Police Commissioner James Gordon announces from a helicopter above us when a wall of policemen blocking our path. " _Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded_ ," he orders us, but we didn't listen.

In fact, I have some tricks up my sleeves and I don't have any sleeves. A bunch of cards appear out of my hands and breaking the glass in front of me to the policemen in front of the Joker van, trapping them where they stand.  
The Joker watches in amazed at my trick and helps out with his tricks of weapons. Guns and throwing knives.

" _Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready men? Aim…._ " he orders the policemen. " _Fire_!"  
The poor pathetic people don't realize that the Joker van is bulletproof. So their shoots were useless. He slams into the gas and we are off through and above the cars.

" _The skies are black with lead filled rain_ ," I sing, still grinning.

" _A morbid painting on display_ ," he sings along.

" _This is the night the young love died_."

" _Buried at each other's side_."

" _You never took us alive_!"

" _So we swore that death would do us part, so now we haunt you in dark_ ," he drives us to a moving vehicle.

" _You never took us alive_ ," I sing when the ramp lowers down to the streets and opening the main area.  
" _We live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners_."

" _Partners in crime, partners in crime, partners in crime_!" we sing together, getting into the darkness of the disguised Joker vehicle.

A sudden rush of excitement got the best of me as I hug the Joker which he hugs back. We stay like this for a few moments before releasing what we are doing. I slowly let go of him hesitantly.

He didn't move his position just looks at me confused. "What is it?" he asked softly.  
"It's nothing," I answered softly, avoiding eye contact with him. "Can we head back home please?"

The Joker didn't speak a word.

Our car ride has an awkward silence. My mind keeps on telling me that he is not mine while I silently beat myself for believing in something that wasn't reality. He's not mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Joker's POV*

Queen has returned to that pathetic place as Ember Green. That will give me some to think. I refused to leave my shared bedroom with her.

What I feeling towards her? Every time she's not around, her image will appear in front of my eyes. I lay on my back just staring up to the maroon red curtains. Her hair is dark as night and smooth to touch. How beautiful it is when it falls down to the middle of her back and the ends touch her shoulders when she places it up in a high ponytail. I wish I can run my fingers in her hair when she's awake.

Her eyes are the perfect shade of green. Full of fun and insanity while becomes darker and instance when she becomes her true form. White as cards skin pups through her very fashionable like clothing and her outfit. Her body may be petite and short, but she has beautiful curves.

The more I think of her, the more I think of her in something that I secretly always want. My eyes closed as the make believe washes over me.

*Dreaming*

I have return from another successful mission to new hideout. Laughter appears out of my mouth when I brought in our latest stolen money.

"Queen! Children! I'm home!" I called when I dismissed my henchmen.

"Daddy!" a little boy and a little girl screams happily, running towards me.

A grin appears on my painted face when I see my twin children. My son and little princess. He has long to his shoulders shaggy black hair with a green streak on his right side as his matching green eyes if filled with happiness and full of fun. My son has the same skin tone as his mother's. His outfit is similar to my outfit, but in black and white. His twin sister, oh my little princess, is a female version of him in every way in appearance and personality, but she has a purple streak in her hair on the left side. She's wearing a very pretty black and white dress with black leggings and white shoes.

"There's my little Jacks of Clubs!" I giggled, kneeling down to bring them into a hug. "Where is your mommy?"

"Mommy's making lunch Daddy," my little princess smiles big.

"Come on Daddy," my little prince smiles big as well, tugging on my arm towards the big kitchen.

Inside the kitchen lays the Queen of Clubs making sandwiches for lunch. Whenever she makes something simple for a meal, she will take it to the next level.

"Hello my love," she smiles through her black lips when my dark eyes meet her intense green eyes. "How was the heist?" she asked with a smile.

"I miss you," I whispered to her, pulling her into a kiss.

"You always say that," Queen giggles, kissing back.

I always did love her casual attire at home. A sleeveless white button up blouse with a black cullar and buttons over a black undershirt. Black slacks with a white belt cover her short, curvy legs.

"It's true I do," I giggled.

"I miss you too," Queen whispers back with a smirk. "You hungry?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Starving," I chuckled.

My daydreams are showing me everything that I always dream of.

Me, my beloved wife, and our children causing trouble not only Gotham City, but every city we can find fun.

I pull Queen into my arms into a kiss. When I let go of her, I didn't see Queen, but Harley!

*Reality*

Loud gasps escape my red painted lips. Sweat covers my green hair, painted face, and neck.

Why would Harley be there? It should always be Queen. And only the Queen of Clubs. I need to figure out how to get rid of Harley.

"Puddin'!"

Groan of annoyance appear out of my mouth. She's back.

"Puddin'! There you are!" she screams with that huge grin on her face, bursting through the door. "I missed you!" she hugs me in this body breaking hug.

"Harley!" I groaned really annoyed now. "What do you want now?"

"Can I spend time with my Puddin'?" she asked still grinning, straddling me almost pinning me on the bed.

"Listen Harley you need stop doing this," I said to her firmly, ignoring the kisses she's giving me on the neck, secretly wishing it's Queen's lips.

"Stop doing what?" Harley whispers seductively in my ear.

"You're no longer my doll," I managed to get her off of me and the bed.

As soon as I said that and her body hits the floor, she looks up to me with her eyes big and wide in shock before slowly turning into a death glare. "I wanna play Puddin'," she says with her tone filled with poison.

This time, my eyes grew big and wide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Queen's POV*

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally came home from work. Today was my day back from my family emergency time off. My plan with the villains is in process and keeping in secret has become harder then I thought.

My morning shoes gets off and I massage my aching feet.

"Long day Queen?" the Joker asked, focusing on his latest project.

"Yea," I sighed, sludging in the seat next to him on the couch. I couldn't help, but notice that his attire is cleaner. Like as if he just put on clean clothes and a fresh coat of paint on his fact, but I let it go. "Three other interns either got fired or quit over the two weeks I've been out." My legs got on the space between us as I lean my upper body over the arm of the couch. "How was your day?" I asked him.

"Our next heist is in the process," he answers. Then he turns to me, "how are your plans going?"

Over the two weeks I have been living here, my trust towards Joker and his henchmen grew more so than before. So I allow them on my own plans, but without truly tell them until I figure out how to process it.

"You hungry?" he asked me, fully looking at me.

"Is Harley coming over tonight?"

"No. Let's take you out for dinner," he suggests with a shrug.

"You do realize that you are an escaped inmate of Arkham Asylum, everyone will most likely call the cops and the Bat," I smirked at him, teasing with him.

"Don't tease with me your majesty," he laughs. "So what do you say?" he asked me.

I take a few moments to think. It sounds like he's asking me out, but he's not being romantic about it. Sure the Joker isn't the romantic type.

"May I pick the place?"

"Of course," he smirks. "Be ready at seven."

So by seven, I am fully ready in my true dorm with a new dress that the guys have arranged for me. Now my share of the closet is filled with my countless dresses, leggings, beautiful white pumps of all kinds, and countless beautiful masks.

"I'm ready," I smiled big to him.

"You look beautiful," he smiles back.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Where do you want to have dinner?"

"I always wanted to try that Italian restaurant on Baker Street."

"The one in the middle of the city?"

"Yep."

"We shall we?" the Joker asked smirking, offering his arm like a gentleman.

"We shall," I smirked back, accepting his offer.

He escorts me out to our main transportation and takes me to the passenger seat.

The usual heart attack driving takes us to the restaurant within five minutes.

"Two for the Joker," he says and pointing a gun at the host.

I don't know why everyone gets scared of seeing him with a gun. Just keep calm and follow orders so you would live.

"W-We have a-a booth ready," he answers, nervously.

"I'm okay with that," I replied.

"That'll do," the Joker agrees.

Our host takes us through the scared, silent restaurant.

"Something wrong Queen?" he asked, noticing my strange behavior.

"Why is everyone quiet? We're here for food like them," I said to him, turning to him.

He sighs in annoyance with the people and shoots up to the ceiling. "Enjoy your dinner like normal people or I will shoot you all!" he screams at them.

And just like that, everyone return to whatever they were doing. Our host takes us to the booth with menus.

"Y-Your waiter will be with you soon."

My eyes look through my mask to the menu. Even though it looks like I am looking through the menus, my mind is somewhere else. He's with Harley Quinn and yet he's taking me out as if he's with me. The more I thought about our time together the more I thought maybe he's becoming mine.

"So how are things at work?" the Joker asked, starting conversation.

"Things are good well," I answered with a smile. "I'm making new friends."

"That's good," he mumbles.

"How are things at home?"

"Things are going good," he responses. "I missed you at home."

"Really?"

Our drinks orders are placed in.

"Yea. You are very popular at home," he smirks in response.

I smirked back. He then offers his gloved hands to me without breaking the eye contact. My smirk turn into a smile, showing my teeth and accepting his hands with my bare, snow white hands. We hold hands lovely until our drinks came and our food orders are placed in.

"I have my plans are almost complete," I noted again. "Your henchmen and yourself are being offered to help out."

Usually it is best to keep our plans in secret, but I can tell that no one was listening to us. And if they are, we will shoot them.

"What kind of plans?" the Joker asked.

"The plans that I have been working on for a while," I reminded him. "Are you interested?"

"Maybe," he giggles a little.

Our dinner date goes by rather….beautifully. H eand I act like a couple and business partners. It's just perfect.

Later on, after a couple of smoke bombs, he takes me out into the night air. His crazy driving leads us to a quiet park.

I blushing smile at him as we hold hands and walking down a stoney trail. It leads us to a fun, kid like garden. A few trees, flowers, stone in different areas, and a couple of boards filled with fun facts of nature.

"Very beautiful," I commented smiling, walking along the path.

"Not as beautiful as you," he says softly.

I giggled, blushing more.

He leads us to a bench with a slight shining down on it. I sit down on one side with him sitting next to me.

"Would you like to see a trick?" the Joker grinned happily.

"I would love to see one of your personal tricks!" I grinned big.

"Well, pick a card!" He shows me a deck of cards fan out.

I pick a card from the middle on my right side. My card is surprisingly the Queen of Clubs. The poker face covers my face as I watch him shuffle the deck and then cut it in half. My card gets place on in the middle.

"And now kiss the Joker," he says after shuffling it. I look at him surprised blushing need. All he did was smirk with a dark chuckle. "Kiss it," he says again, revealing the Joker card.

My eyes lowered seductively as I lean in to kiss it. This is possibly my only chance to kiss the Joker, or maybe the closest. Just before I do, the real Joker uses the opportunity to kiss me! My eyes widen when I see it's actually him. His dark eyes looks at me with a look of love and lust before closing them to kiss me. I kiss him back with all of my love and lust, hopefully it's the same amount as his.

We stay like this for a while. Slowly, we pull apart from a very sparkly and explosive kiss. Joker looks down at my lustful look with his. I can feel his hot breath on my tongue as he gently touch my mixed red/black lips with the tips of his gloved fingers.

"Joker," I whispered with my voice heavy in love and lust.

"Queen," he whispers, mirroring my tone.

He kisses me before showing the deck. It gets cut then shuffled at least four times and I draw the top card of the deck. And it revealed my card, the Queen of Clubs.

I am surprised and I open my mouth big with a smile.

"What was your card?" he asked with a smile.

"My card," I smiled happily, showing it to him.

"You know," he says, pulling out the joker card. "They might be a good couple," he has his card next to mine.

"Yea, they do," I smiled softly.

My green eyes look into his eyes and we lean in for another kiss, but before we can meet, a helicopter light shines brightly down on us.

"Get away from my Puddin'!" Harley Quinn screams at me.

She falls down on a rope connecting from the chopper.

"What?!" I yelled, holding onto Joker's arm, but she grabs him and taking him away. "No! Can we talk about this?!" I try to reason with the insane female.

Harley laughs her laugh, taking him into the chopper. I could have sworn I hear his laugh joining in with hers.

Tears run down my face and mask. Suddenly something snap inside. Want to toy with my emotions huh Joker? Fine. My eyebrows narrow down into a death glare as I walk back to the van.

"Rex! Barry! Stanley!" I screamed furiously, bursting through the front door of the hideout.

"Yes your majesty?" the henchmen said all at once, appearing before me.

"I am in charge of the hideout and you three are promoted as my deck of cards," I ordered still pissed off and my arms on my sides.

"What about the Joker?" Barry asked.

"We shall not discuss about the extra card of the deck. Now Barry, I need you to find a car for my transportation. I don't care how you get it. My favorites are monster cars, jeep wranglers, mercedes, and fast cars."

"Yes your majesty," he bows to me.

"Stanley, has into everything relating to meetings in regards making great deals. Tell me all of this information about the meetings and where they are located. Also I need my own laptop where we can finalize everything on my plans."

"Yes your majesty," he too bows down.

"Rex, you're in charge of our new tricks and weapons. I want everything to be dangerous, playful, and deadly gorgeous."

"Yes your majesty," he bows as well.

"Listen gentlemen," I speak revealing my anger. "When working with me, I don't want any teasing or playfulness unless it is on victims. No lying, no getting on my nerves, just the truth and only the truth. Your give me respect and I'll give you respect."

"Yes your majesty!"

"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow while I am at work, I want at least something ready." And with that I went to bed seriously having the urge to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Queen's POV*

I take a sigh, going onto my next inmate patient. "Inmate number 2385, Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow," I announced, entering his cell.

"Why hello Ember," he smiles, happy to see me, then frowns noticing my behavior. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I had a bad night last night," I sighed again.

His camera was unplugged so we can talk normally.

"Why was your night bad Queen?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm having problems with someone."

"The Joker?"

"How did you know?"

"Your new partnership with him was all over the news your majesty," he explains. Scarecrow walks over to me and gently moves my face up by the chin. "Tell me what happened," he says softly.

"He took me out to dinner and then the park. It's so romantic that we share a kiss, but she," I paused for a moment before sighing, "came and rescued him. They went out to the night laughing. I haven't seen him since."

"You and him should take some apart," Scarecrow suggests, looking deep within my eyes.

"You think so?"

"How about you and I go into a partnership? Just until you two get everything straighten out."

"Like an experiment?" I smirked.

He smirks back, "yea an experiment."

"But what if we fall in love?" I whispered softly.

A chuckle appear out of his mouth and gently stroke my cheek with his knuckles.

"I'll fight to the death for your love."

My eyes widen. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Then they are such idiots."

His reply made me giggle. "Our section's over, see you tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually," he leans in to my ear and whispers, "there's a little arrangement a week from Thursday and I would love for you to attend."

"Will I make a good deal?" I asked, whispering.

"I will make sure you get 25% and a good experience."

"I'm good with that," I chuckled darkly.

I leave his cell, but I turn back to smile to him. He smiles back softly.

"Inmate number 33922: Pamela Lillian Isley aka Poison Ivy," I announced, entering in. "How are you today Ms. Ivy?" I asked smiling.

"I'm doing just fine Miss Green," she smirks. "How are you and your boy problems?"

"Oh you heard?" I asked, blushing..

"Honey, you're still young. You'll find the one."

She respects me as a human friend, maybe a best friend.

"I know, but it's hard. My life is in order and why not share it with someone special?"

"True, but sweetie, boys can be jerks, but it's your decision of whether or not you want to spend your life."

Poison Ivy is like an older sister or a motherly figure. She always there when I need a female figure.

*No One's POV*

A week from Thursday has come. Still no sign of the Joker. The Queen of Clubs is enjoying herself partnering with Scarecrow. She and her deck of cards move into a better location so they can focus on their own work and with Scarecrow's thugs' help as well.

Night falls over the city when Scarecrow picks up the Queen to the little arrangement that he mentioned. Two black SUv's pull to the top floor when a large man emerges. His bodyguard points to the sky when they see the Bat-signal.

He simply shrugs, speaking, "that's why we bring dogs."

Another bodyguard opens the back door to reveal three growling rottweilers. The Chechen crouches down to kiss his dogs. "My little princes…." Then he speaks to the bodyguards, "The Batman's invisible to you fool….but my little princes….they can find human meat in complete darkness."

He moves to the second suv to drag out a skinny, wild eyed Junkie who was babbling, "No! No get 'em off me! Off me!"  
The Chechen drags him towards a battered white van. It's rear doors open and two armed henchmen emerge, carrying barrels…..a third hovers in the dark interior.

"Look! Look what your drugs did to my customers!"

"Buyer beware…."  
Scarecrow emerges with his mask on and next to him is the Queen of Clubs. Noticeable shorter than her current partner.

"I told your man my compound would take you places," Scarecrow explains. "I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."  
"My business is repeat customers," the Chechen explains to him, then looks at the Queen a little confused.

"Queen, this is the Chechen, Chechen this is the Queen of Clubs," Scarecrow introduces them.

"I know who she is, but why is she with you if she's the Joker's Queen?"

"Classified information," the Queen glares at him.

"If you don't like what I have to offer, buy from someone else," her partner gets back into business. "Assuming Batman left anyone else to buy from."  
He frowns at the statement and the dogs start barking.

"Hmm such a shame," Queen narrows her eyes down to the dogs, "I'm more of a cat person myself."

"He's here," one bodyguard says nervously.

'Batman is here?' she asked to herself.

A burly thug of his at the periphery is suddenly swallowed into the darkness. A shadow straightens up to reveal the bat ears against the glittering skyline.  
"Come on, son of bitch," the Chechen challenges him. "My dogs are hungry, pity there's only one of you…."

Another bodyguard disappears screaming and second bat shadow appears. The Chechen is taken back of the two batmans. Three more bat shadows appear….even the dogs stop growling. Next to him, an explosion is heard revealing a hole on the SUV. The first bat shadow steps into the light carrying a shotgun!  
Chaos occur when the men scatter around and the rooftop erupts in gunfire. The Chechen turns when he one of his men scream. "Loose the dogs!" he orders.

One of his bodyguard releases them. The dogs race, salivating into the darkness. They run towards a Bat shadow having the first dog leap to get its jaws around its throat.  
Scarecrow grabs Queen's hand and takes her behind the van for her safety. Holes punched into the side by shotgun blasts right behind them. He has his arms around her as she holds him and her masked face in his chest. Queen gets her and him into the passenger seat and driver seat. Before Scarecrow could start the car, a muzzle of a shotgun is pressed to the back of his head.

Queen slowly looks at the shotgun and trail up to the owner to see a bat shadow behind them. Quickly she sprays him with fear toxin the bat shadow. He falls down to the ground screaming.

The Chechen, cowering from gunfire, looks down at her. "Not the real thing," she simply answers.  
"How you know?"

"We're old friends," Scarecrow explains.

A huge black shape slams down hard onto a row parked cars. It's revealed to be the Batmobile.  
"That's more like it," Queen grins madly which makes Scarecrow smirk under his mask.

Chechen's henchmen blasts away at the front of the car. The bullets spark off the surface harmlessly.

The men stare at the Batmobile for a moment then boom! It cannons blasts the cars all around the men. A bat shadow lines up his shotgun on a running bodyguard. Clunk! A black gauntlet grasps the barrel and bends it upwards. With a howl of tortured steel, the Bat shadow is looking into the fact of the real Batman.  
Bat shadow stumbles backwards in fear, leaving the bent shotgun in the real Batman's hand. He opens his hand to reveal a pneumatic mangle hidden in his palm. He bears down on the dogs mauling another bat shadow. Drawing his grappling gun and shoots his grapple into the Bat Shadow's leg and rips him from the dogs. One of the dogs hangs on as Batman pulls the unconscious man away from it. Then the Chechen runs down the ramp towards the exist.  
By the time that the Batman kicks the dog off the Bat Shadow is when the Chechen gets into his SUV with another dog locks its jaws around Batman's forearm. Trying to rip and tear, but he swings the dog over his head and smashing it against the ground with it's jaw open.

He rises up and an engine races behind him. But he couldn't turn in time and gets slammed sideways by the speeding van.  
Queen looks on emotionlessly from the passenger seat as Scarecrow, the driver, nods at Batman and hits the gas. Batman raises his hand to reveal his jointed mangle and pistons. The mangle straightens out and rotates from his pale to the knife edge of his opened hand. He chops into the windshield and pulls his hand out to repeat the process.

She raises up her hand to shoot her cards to keep the mangle in place so it can get stuck. This gives Scarecrow to steer towards a column.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Queen's POV*

The poor Bat couldn't get himself free from the cards. He then turns a dial on his forearm piston. It makes explosive bolts to free his gauntlet from the trapped mangled. He rolls free of the van as it scrapes the column and barrels down the exit ramp.

Batman rises up and a Bat shadow lying on the ground watches as he climbs up to the edge of the ten story ramp and stands there, waiting for something. After a moment he jumps down and falls ten stories. Once he's about to hit the exit ramp, our van appear to see his cape opens up and he slams onto the roof, crushing the cab.

"Funny," I speak up, "it's easier to capture Batman then the Joker attended."

Scarecrow laughs a little.

*Some time later*

Chechen's men are lined up against the wall with zip ties. So were the fake batmen. The real one dumps Scarecrow next to the three Bat Shadows and simply points to the spot next to him, telling me to sit down there. Which I did. He removes Scarecrow's mask then mine, revealing my heavily makeup face.

Batman simply stares at my glare for a few moments before turning his attention to the Bat Shadows.

"We're trying to help you!" one of them says.

"I don't need help," Batman says.

"Not my diagnosis," Scarecrow joins in.

He silences my partner with his boot and turns back to Bat Shadow. "Don't let me find you out here again," he orders and moves towards the Batmobile.  
"You need us!" Bat Shadow calls out. "There's only one of you, it's war out here!" Batman gets into the Batmobile. "What gives you the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!"  
As the Canopy hisses down to close, Batman tells them, "I'm not wearing hockey pads."  
Bat Shadow looks down at his costume as the Batmobile roars away.  
"Alright gentlemen," I speak up, standing up. "I am the Queen of Clubs, you have two options. Your first option is to be killed by Scarecrow and me or you run along to back to your normal lives and leave the heros," I groaned annoyed, "and us villians alone." They look scared. "What's the choice?"

"We wish to live," one answers scared.

"Alright then," I sighed annoyed.

I get my knife from my skirt and set us free.

"Now run and never return," I glared at them.

They hurried along which I shoot them one by one before they can get away.

"Well I'm so sorry that our night didn't go as planned," Scarecrow apologizes, giving me my mask.

"There's nothing to apologize about," I smiled to him as he puts on my mask for me. "Do you see the chills I'm getting?" I asked still smiling, showing him my goosebumped arm.

"You're excited huh?" he smirked after seeing it.

"Yep!" I giggled, placing his mask back on his head. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"I can arrange something for my henchmen to do for us," he smiled back.

I smiled back big and accept his offer to get back into the van. During this time, a pair of dark eyes was watching us the whole time out of anger and jealousy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
*No One's POV*

It has been a short while since Queen of Clubs and Scarecrow join forces and thing have gone great! The newly formed big brother and little sister is one dangerous duo that Gotham has ever seen. Her lifelong plan's ready and a date set. All thanks to my big brother the Queen will say with a laugh and a swarm of crows joining her.

The Joker lives in the shadows, watching what's happening through a television with jealously and anger boiling his veins. A depress feeling of wanting to kill the Scarecrow and taking back his true queen will always be on his mind.

Queen's still an intern at the Asylum so she can update the villains. They are excited for the plan and cannot wait for the day to come. Until then, there's a few more things to do and it all will be done by the date.

One of which is that in a conference room of a hotel has Gotham's most notorious gangsters. A door opens to reveal two burly chinese descent men and carrying a TV. They set it down on the end of the table.

"The hell is this….?" the Boss asked, confused of what's happening in the meeting.

The screen flickers on to show Lau. "Gentlemen, please," Lau speaks. "As you're all aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount: sixty eight million."

"Who's stupid enough steal from us?" Chechen asked.

"I'm told the man who arranged the heist calls himself Joker."

"What makes you think that it's him?" Queen of Clubs asked, revealing herself from her hiding spot.

"Because he's a two-bit whack-job wears a cheap purple suit and make-up," Maroni explains plainly. "He's not the problem - he's a nobody."

"Hey easy now," she glares at him. "Just because I'm having personal problems doesn't mean I'm talking bad of him."

"The problem is our money being tracked by the cops," Maroni ignores the Queen.

"Wow such a gentleman," she says sarcastically when the murmurs of surprise grew of the group. "I'm just here for a little excitement."

"Can someone fucking give the Queen a chair?!" Lau exclaims to the men, knowing that she can do something exciting for her own fun. One of them scatters over with a chair for her to sit down. "Thanks to Mr. Maroni's well-placed sources we that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today."

Everyone begins to shout making the Queen yawned in boredom. Her legs are crossed at the ankles the proper royal way and her arms crossed on top of her attractive cleavage.  
Both she and Lau waits for the annoying sound to subside.

"You promised safe, clean money launder-"

"With the investigation ongoing," Lau interrupted Chechen, "none of you can risk hanging on to your own proceeds." Queen narrows her eyes through her mask to him. "And since the enthusiastic new D.A. has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option."  
"Actually," she speaks up, "if we make a deal then I can help you all."

"So what are you both proposing?" Maroni asked both of them.  
"Moving all deposits to one secure location. Not a bank," Lau answered.

"Become a card of my deck and I can promise you that I can make your wildest dreams come true," she grins like a mad queen moving her hands to make it look magical.

"Where, then?" Gambol asked Lau making the Queen pout.

"Obviously, no one can know but me. If the police were to gain leverage over one of you everyone's money would be at stake."  
"What stops them getting to you?" Chechen asked.

"As the money is moved I go to Hong Kong. Far from Dent's jurisdiction. And the Chinese will extradite one of their own."

"And how are you going to make our 'wildest dreams' come true?" Chechen asked the Queen.

Before she could answer, behind her is the sounds of laughter. It grows and grows until it fills up the room. The gentlemen in front of her all look to see the familiar clown. She didn't move a muscle because she's a little annoyed of his presence.  
"I thought I told bad jokes," he replies through the ghoulish smile on his scared, painted face.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't have my body here pull your head off," Gambol challenges him.

The Joker takes out a freshly sharpened pencil. "How about a magic trick?" he asked, knowing the Queen loves his tricks. He slams the pencil on the table, leaving it upright. "I'll make this pencil disappear."

She looks at her so called lover when Joker grabs Gambol bodyguard's head to slam it face down onto the table. The bodyguard goes lump and slides off of the table. A giggle appears through Queen's black lips. Well the pencil is gone. He bows, grinning at Gambol. Queen golf claps at the performance.

"And by the way, the suit wasn't cheap," Joker explains to them. "You should know. You bought i."

Gambol stands up, furious with him. Chechen stops him. "Sit. I wanna hear proposition."  
Joker nods his thanks and rises. "A year ago these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. What happened? Did your balls drop off? See a guy like me -"  
"A freak," Gambol says.  
He simply laughs when Queen moves her position into a more comfortable position to focus on the scene before her.

"A guy like me...I know why you're holding your little group therapy session in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. Batman. He's shown Gotham your true colors. And Dent's just the beginning."

"And you're saying that as for his so called plan - Batman has no jurisdiction?" Queen asked, looking at him.

"He'll find him and make him squeal," he smiles down to the Queen before smiling to Lau. "I can tell the squealers every time."

"What you propose?" Chechen asked.

"It's simple. Kill the Batman."  
Queen didn't like the laughter rises up.

"If it's so easy why haven't you done it already?" Maroni asked through his laughter.  
"Like my mother used to tell me," Joker says, "if you're good at something, never do it for free."

"How much do you both want?" Chechen asked, looking at Joker and Queen.

"Half," Joker replies.

"I want 25%," Queen answers.  
Laughter spreads through the room which makes Joker shrug and Queen ready to kill. "You don't deal with this now, soon," Joker says, rising up, "Gambol won't even be able to get a nickel for his grandma-"  
"Enough from the clown," Gambol says, getting up to move towards the clown.

Joker opens his jacket casually to reveal the explosives wired to his chest. It makes Queen smirk. Gambol stops at the sight.

"Let's not blow this out of all proportion," Joker says.  
Gambol stares at the Joker hard. "You think you can steal from us and just walk away? I'm putting the word out - five hundred grand for this clown dead. Also 10 hundred grand for the Queen of Clubs to be captured. A million alive, so I get to teach him some manners, first and ten million to marry the Queen and I."  
"I'm flattered, but I'm interested," she says calmly with a yawn. "And besides Big Brother won't give you his blessing."

"Let us know when you change your minds," Joker says for the both of them as they begin to leave.  
*Queen's POV*

"Hey I need to talk to you," he says, pulling aside.

"What is it?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"It's about us."

"Us?" I asked confused. "You come here during a deal I was making. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes I know. I was with-"

"We all know that you were with Harley," I sighed. "Joker, I can't take it. Harley as your girlfriend and me as the other woman."

"You're the only woman for me!" he yells at me.

"Really?!" I screamed back. "If I was the only woman for you, then how come she's still around?" He didn't answer, just stare at me wide eyed. "You prefer her over me?" I asked, staring at him with widen eyes. Tears begin to build up in my eyes. I just walk away with my head bowed.

"What can I do to show you how much do you mean to me?!" the Joker screams.

That made stop in my tracks. My shock melted away as I closed my eyes. "Kill Harley Quinn in the most sweetest way possible," I answered still facing away from him.

And with that I leave a silent Joker.

"You okay Little Sister," Scarecrow asked when I join him.

"I wanna scream Big Brother," I answered with a growl.

"Come on," he says, placing an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go scare some people."

That makes a smirk on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Queen's POV*

Warm bubbly water relaxes my tiring, yet satisfied body. Metal music is playing through the speakers I have Rex installed in my large bathroom and bedroom. It's late at night from a very long day of work, getting my plan ready, and side missions.

My closed eyes as I lean back to wet my dark hair, feeling so relaxed.

Suddenly the music stops when I hear a very familiar male voice speak, "Well is this a sight to see."

I open my eyes surprised to see the Clown Prince of Crime himself. "What is?" I asked confused, pulling myself into a ball to cover myself.

"Seeing the woman I love all wet and naked," he licks his red lips.

"Funny, last time I checked Harley doesn't live here," I glared at him.

He growls at the mention of her. "Look Queen," he says kind of annoyed, "I'm only here to tell you what I truly feel about you-"

"That I was just a toy that you wanna play and put back on a shelf to collect dust?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, that's not it." He takes a moment before sighing. I look at him confused and then frozen. The Joker gets into the tub fully clothed. This motion made the water rise up and remove itself to the floor.

Our eyes never break the contact. My cheeks warm up at his closeness. The love and lust filled up his dark brown eyes. The same love and lust from that night. I feel myself falling into a trance just like he always does.

"Queen, come back to me," he whispers huskily really closed to my lips.

"Joker, I can't come back to you," I whispered, turning away.

"Why not? We're partners in crime."

"I know, but she's yours."

Suddenly a knock appears at the door. "Queen? Queen! You alright?" Scarecrow's voice speaks.

Joker gives me a rough kiss on the cheek and escapes through the window. The door opens and my partner appears in. His eyes widen with a blush on his face.

"Was he in here?" he asked shyly.

I nodded my head, still stunned of what happened.

"L-Let's get you ready for bed," he stutters a little.

"O-Okay."

He leaves the bathroom and closed the door. I cleaned up and place on my pajamas for the night. Scarecrow is sitting on my bed waiting for me in his sleepwear.

"Ready Little Sister?" he asked when he sees me with a smile.

"Yes Big Brother," I smiled back.

Scarecrow may be the Master of Fear, but he's such a sweetheart when it comes to taking care of me as his little sister.

A few days have past. Stanley tells me in his research about what the Joker is doing. It surprises me gratefully. So I have him tell the asylum that I'm sick for a couple of days.

After making a plan with my cards for this event that the Joker is doing, we get everything ready. They are in formal wear of black and white tuxedos filled with weapons if needed. He's going to crash a party huh? Might as well crash it as well. My body is clothed with a black corset dress with a white and black tulle skirt in a modest ballgown like form. I hold my mask tight in my hand and hidden away as my usual makeup painted my face. I also have my hair in a simple hairstyle that I can quickly place down since everyone knows that I always have my hair down.

"Joker will be arriving in thirty seconds my lady," I hear Stanley speak in the earpiece. "He brought more henchmen," a low growl is heard in the tone of voice.

"Copy that," I whispered, placing a couple of fingertips on the earpiece. "Keep your emotions under control my cards. When Scarecrow gives out the signal strike."

"Copy that," I hear all four of the cards and Scarecrow say at the same time.  
Then a waiter offers me a drink of champagne which I accepted it with a smile, playing along. While drinking my drink, a shotgun blasts through the main room followed by the screams. I stayed calm, finishing it acting like there's something going on.  
Soon the glass gets thrown back behind me. I begin to walk towards the area of the main room where the Joker is with a serious look on my face. My hands place my mask on, showing everyone that the Queen has arrived.

"Weapons armed and ready," Scarecrow gives the signal for all of us.  
Weapons are ready in my hands, walking towards the Joker through the pathetic people. The Joker walks through them with that sexy (dammit!) smile on his painted handsome (stop it!) face.

"I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?" he asked the crowd, still smiling. "I'll settle for his loved ones….."

Someone from the crowd steps forward in his path saying, "We're not intimidated by thugs."

Joker stops to stare at the man then smiles affectionately. "You know, you remind me of my father," he says, then gets serious by grabbing him. "I hated my father."

My eyebrow raised in confusion. Obviously he doesn't know that we are here.

He raises his blade to the man's mouth to carve a smile on his face when a female voice calls out, "Stop!" That makes him stop his actions and turn to the owner of the voice.

"Hello beautiful." A pit of jealousy knotted my stomach. "You must be Harvey's squeeze." His knife gently runs across her cheek. My eyebrows frown in anger.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Scarecrow whispers softly in the earpiece seeing this too within the crowd.

"And you are beautiful." I feel like steamy. "You look nervous. It's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them? I had a wife, beautiful like you." 'What?' I thought to myself confused and surprised. "Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles. And gets in deep with the sharks." I look down on the floor, not knowing what to do with my emotions at this point. "One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it." My eyes closed as I imagine the knife against my cheek. "I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and do this to myself….And you what?" he laughs. "She can't stand the sight of me…" he cries. "She leaves! See, now I see the runny side. Now I'm always smiling."  
The Joker's knife raises up from her cheek so she slugs him. Making him smiling.  
"A little fight in you. I like that."

That's when I wanna strike him, but someone else beat me to it.

"Then you're going to love me," it's Batman himself.

The Joker turns around so Batman catches him with a blow. Causing him to spin down and disarm his weapons. The Joker's new henchmen jumps on him.

"Now!" Scarecrow orders us to attack.  
My tiara is on my head when chaos surrounds everyone. Screams and terror fills up the mansion. It makes me smile, knowing that everything's going insane. I love it. Among the crowds my vision narrows to the Joker as Scarecrow, his goons, and my cards are battling the Batman.

"Queen?" he asked with his dark eyes widen in shock, lifting himself from the floor.

"Hello….Puddin'," I smirked more. His teeth clenched in a growl. "So," I speak, walking closer to him, "have you killed Harley in the sweetest way yet?" I asked seriously, removing my smirk to narrow my eyes down on him.

Of course he doesn't have an answer. I shoot an attack at the Batman without breaking my eye contact with the nervous, scared clown. The attack made him kneel down to the floor in pain.

"My patience is running thin," I explained, begin to walk away. "If you truly love me, then show me."

"Let's go," Barry says in the earpiece.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
*Queen's POV*

Barry drives the Scarecrow mobile out of the area of the mansion. My mind is going crazy of what just happened there. Everyone is thankfully silent. I don't need any noise now. The wounds are still fresh then ever and I freakin' hate it. How can my pathetic emotions made me fall for a flirt and a possible cheat?

"Little Sister?" Scarecrow asked softly, catching my attention, removing his mask.

"Big Brother," I speak, opening my eyes to him almost emotionlessly.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Then a wicked smirk curls on my face when an idea came to mind.

"What do you have in mind?" he smirks, knowing my smirk from anywhere.

"Since Joker had his fun at Batty's party, let's invite everyone to our party," my smirks grows more. "What do you think cards?" I asked my three faithful henchmen.

"Let's scare them your majesty!" Rex grins happily, loving the idea.

"Fear Toxin and Cards raises up once again!" Stanley grins wickedly.

"Tell us what to do Queen!" Barry answers from behind the wheel.

Scarecrow brings out his henchmen to join us in the Scarefest! Wonderful screams of Gotham's beloved citizens are from seeing the henchmen dressed in their finest scary costumes. They are singing 'They're Coming to Get Me Away Ha-Haa!'

I walk down the streets of the Gotham while singing, " _Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk_?" I laughed my Queen laugh seeing the chaos and fear around me. " _Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind_!" My wicked smile curls up big and wide as I move my head side to side with my hands.

" _And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha_ ," Scarecrow joins in with the singing with his mask on and throwing fear toxin on innocent victims.

" _They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha_ ," my faithful cards joins in singing, shooting people.

" _To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time_ ," I sing, throwing club cards to everyone in my path, hurting them or killing them, " _and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats_."

" _And they're coming to take me away ha ha_!" Scarecrow scares the people in his path.

" _You thought it was joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you make me flip my lid, right_?" I grinned wickedly, singing with Scarecrow.

" _You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad_!" he laughs out loud, dancing with me while releasing his crows.

" _And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha_!" he spins me around. " _They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha_!" the spin goes faster and more club cards get thrown out of my spinning body, shooting to more people.

" _To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes_ ," I screamed out, running up to people scaring them with fake blood coming down from my hair down my mask and face. " _They're coming to take me away ha ha_!"

" _I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds_!" I growled, thinking of my time with the Joker.

" _Huh_?" Scarecrow joins with me. " _Well you just wait they'll find you yet_ ," he smirks, " _and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt_!" he screams out to the darkness, possibility to the Joker.

" _And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha_!" I jump over the cars, throwing cards everywhere.

" _They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha_!" the cards and Scarecrow's henchmen sings, making more their mayhem.

" _To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice men in their clean white coats_!" Scarecrow sings, throwing Fear Toxin on innocent people.

" _They're coming to take me away Ha Ha_!" I sing with an insane smile, flirting with some scared gentlemen. " _To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes_ ," I stab the gentlemen on their limbs, but not killing them.

" _They're coming to take me away Ha Ha Ha_!"

" _Your home the one the bank foreclosed_!" Scarecrow finds a good bank to rob. " _You cried to me Monogamy is the way we both must life or you'll feel hurt_!" the poor people were doing a good job of giving us the money.  
" _But I see, I see there's someone new, you anxious polly-purebred coat was even gone at our place while I paid the rent, thanks_!" I grinned insanely at the special gifts that they give us, getting on top of the runaway car.  
" _And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha_ ," my cards sing insanely and moving the car. " _They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha_!"

" _To loony bin with you can eat prescription drugs like thorazine, and lithium, and electric shock and insulin_!" Scarecrow screams, holding me as we leave out into hiding again.

" _They're coming to take me away Ha Ha_!" we all sing together, disappearing.

Without realizing there is a familiar pair of dark brown eyes watching us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

The Joker's anger towards Scarecrow the most has lead him into the interrogation, MCU, Gotham Central. He's sitting in total darkness with a single light on his face. Commissioner Gordon walks in and sits across from him.

"Evening, Commissioner," Joker greets.

"Harvey Dent never made it home," Gordon informs him.

"Of course not."  
"What have you done with him?" Gordon asked, getting to the point.

"Me?" Joker asked. "I was right here. Who did you leave him with? Your people?" he guesses. "Assuming, of course, that they are your people not Maroni's…." he trails off for a second. "Does it depress you, commandor, to know how really alone you are?" His mind games plays.  
Gordon can't help but to glance at the mounted camera.

"Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?" Joker asked, getting to him.  
"Where is he?"

"What time is it?"

"What difference does that make?" Gordon asked.

Depending on the time, he might be in one spot," Joker explains then smiles. "Or several."

Fed up with the villain, Gordon takes out a key. "If we're going to play games," he says, undo the Joker's handcuffs, "I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

"The good cop, bad cop routine?" Joker asked with a smirk.

Gordon pauses, hand on the doorknob before turning back to him, "not exactly."  
The moment Gordon steps out of the room, overhead lights come on, making the Joker blink at the harsh white light. He didn't realize that the Batman is behind him this whole time. Suddenly WHAM! The Joker's face hits the table hard. Batman is in front of him now so Joker can see who is it.  
"Never start with the head…." Joker says to him, "victim gets fuzzy. Can't feel the next-" Batman strikes again, but this time on the Joker's fingers. "See?" Joker asked, calmly.

"You wanted me," Batman speaks. "Here I am."

"I wanted to see what you'd do," Joker explains. "And you didn't disappoint…." He then smirks. "You let five people die. Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me….that's cold-"  
"Where's Dent?" Batman interrupts him.

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth - there's no going back. You've changed things. Forever."  
"Then why do you want to kill me?"

That made the Joker bursts out laughing. "Kill you? I don't want to kill you. What would do without you?" he asked. "Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? No you…." he points to the Bat. "You. Complete. Me.  
"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them - you're not, even if you'd like to be," Joker stated. "To them you're a freak like me….they just need you right now." Such pity. "But soon as they don't, they'll cast you out like a leper." He looks into the eyes of his arch enemy, searching for something. "Their morals, their code…." he continues. "It's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see - I'll show you….when the chips are down, these civilized people….they'll eat each other," he grins. "See I'm not a monster….I'm just ahead of the curve."  
"You're a monster to Queen of Clubs," Batman says the one thing that trigger something in the Joker.

"What does she have to be in this?" he asked, glaring at the Bat.

"Everyone in Gotham knows the love triangle within you, Queen, and Harley Quinn." Joker growls at the mention of Harley. "You always choice Harley no matter what you do."

"Not true!"

"Listen," Batman glares deadly at the clown. "I'll stop with Queen if you tell me where is Dent."

"And if I don't?" Joker asked, challenging him.

Batman pauses for a moment before speaking again, "she does need a real man in her life. Obviously Scarecrow seems to be fulfilling her needs."

"Queen sees Scarecrow as a brother."

"Oh that's how she wants everyone to know since there's obviously a romantic relationship between them." Batman is testing everything he could in order for the Clown Prince to talk and judging by the way Joker is acting he's pushing key points.

Still refusing to answer, Batman grabs him and pulls upright. He hoisted the Joker up by neck.

"Where's Dent?"  
"You have these rules," Joker speaks, smirking. "And you think they'll save you."

"I have one rule."  
"Then that's the one you'll have to break. To know the truth."

"Which is?"

The Joker simply smiles. "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight you're going to break your one rule…."

Batman leans in closer to Joker to say these words, "I'm considering it."  
"There are just minutes left," Joker speaks, "so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save…..one of them."  
"Them?"

"For a while I thought you really were Dent," Joker confesses. "The way you threw yourself after her-"  
Batman interrupts the Joker by dropping him and takes a bolted down chair to lock themselves in the room before picking him up again. The Joker gets thrown to the glass, where it left spiders. Now bleeding from the nose and mouth, laughter escapes the Joker's red lips and towards the Batman.

"Look at you go…" he chuckles, "does Harvey know about you and his-"

He didn't to finish because his arch nemesis smashes him into the wall causing him to fall down the wall.

"Where are they?!" he is getting fed up with the Joker now while grabbing him holding him close.

"Killing is making a choice," the Joker stated.

A punch is thrown into the Joker's face seriously hard as the Batman screams again, "Where are they?!"

The Clown Prince of Crime enjoys the anger possessing from the Bat as he speaks again, "you choose one life over the other. You friend, the district attorney. Or his blushing bride-to-be." Gets punched again while laughing. "You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with," he's pushing boundaries. "Nothing to do with all your strength…" he spits a tooth. "But don't worry," he smirks, "I'm going to tell you where they are. Both of them, and that's the point - you'll have to choose."  
The Batman simply stares at the Joker.

"He's at 250 52nd Bl. and she's on Ave X at Cicero," the Joker finally speaks.

He drops him down and runs past Commodore Gordon.  
"Which one are you-" Gordon tries to ask.

"Dent knew the risks," Batman only speaks before leaving completely.

Gordon just looks back at the grinning Joker who is bleeding.  
He simply sits, smiling as Stephens guards the door.

"I want my phone call."

"That's nice," Stephens replies.  
"How many of your friends have I killed?" Joker asked, curious.

"I'm a twenty year man," Stephans answered. "I can tell the difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners, and the freaks like you who would just enjoy it." Then he grew quiet. "And you killed six of my friends."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*No One's POV*

*Meanwhile*

The thug fumbles in pain to the bars where a cop stands as guard. "Please," he speaks in agony. "My insides hurt."

"Step away from the bars," the guard orders him.

"The boss said he would make the voices go away," the thug explains, in pain. "He said he would go inside and replace them with bright lights," he tries to convince him.

"That's great," the cop says, not interested. "Please step-" he couldn't finished because the thug collapses. He grabs the radio.

Scarecrow and Queen of Clubs, have already know about what's happening, decided to make some fun within the Joker's plans.

During at this time, the bat pod skids through the streets sideways with the wheels flipping. The gyro keeps Batman straight up on the trumbling motorcycle. Soon it comes to rest. Guns are ready and blows the door of the fire exit from hinges. He jumps off of his bike.  
The brother and sister watches Gordon swerves onto the sidewalk while the people scattered around, freaking out.

Back to the Joker. He sits like a kid on the floor and smiles to the detective, "you know why I use a knife, Detective? Guns are too quick. You don't get to savor all the little emotions," he says, pulling out a beautiful butterfly knife that he's saving for Queen of Clubs. "See, in their last moments, people show you who they really are…."

Stephen tries his hardest to ignore him, but failing.  
"So, in a way, I knew your friends better than you ever did." Joker smiles again, "would you like to know which of them were really cowards?"  
"I know you're going to enjoy this," Stephen rolls up his sleeves. "But I'm going to enjoy it more." And with that he punches hard to Joker's gut.  
Scarecrow and Queen of Clubs look around though the shadows of the location where Harvey and Rachel are trapped in.

"Why does he have them here?" she asked confused, looking at the building.

"Your guess is good as mine there, Queen," Scarecrow adds in, staring at the building as well.

Back at the jail cell, a medic cuts awa the thug's shirt to reveal his belly has a large incision. Stitches were placed to cover up what's inside of him.

"He's got some kind of...contusion…" he lost of words.

Stephens appears out of the room with a piece of broken glass held to his throat. Joker was holding the glass. Cops draw their weapons at them.  
"This is my own damn fault," Stephens managed to say. "Just shoot him."

"What do you want?" Detective Murphy asked, keeping his guard up.

"I want my phone call," Joker simply answers.

All they can do is to look at each other confused before one of them finally gives Joker a phone to use. Joker begins to dial on the phone.  
The medic presses the rectangle carefully. It illuminates a soft blue light. The light shows through the skin.

"Is that a….phone?" one cop asked confused.  
The Joker presses SEND and at the end of the room, the door to the location where Scarecrow and Queen explodes!

She was closer to the explosion and immediately sees black all around her vision. The last thing she remembers before hitting the ground is the voice of her big brother screaming her name and another voice screaming, "Rachel!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Queen's POV*

My eyes managed to open for what feels like an eternity. Painful memories flooded back. How could this happen? Joker's plans caught mine and Scarecrow's attention which leads me into the hospital by the explosions. That's the last time we are going in without knowing everything.  
Everything hurts like crazy. It hurts to breath, see through the sun's bright rays. My arm has a IV to give me fluids while the monitor shows me of my vitals. Only barely. I swallow to realize my mouth is dry from thirst.  
I keep my eyes closed. It helped with the pain in my eyes.  
Suddenly footsteps enter into the room which I believe it's a hospital room.  
"Please close to the curtin," I speak in a weak tone, still having my eyes closed.  
Darkness then surrounds me when I can feel the person come to the bedside.  
"Why are you here?" the all too familiar voice speaks with concern and worry.  
Without opening my eyes, I turn my head away and answered, "Scarecrow and I were at the explosion sight of your plans."  
"Here," he speaks again, placing the rim of a cup to my lips.  
I accepted it and enjoy the water down my throat.  
"Why are you here Joker?" I asked, curiously.  
"Unfinished business," was his response. "Open your eyes."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can….Please Queen, I want to see your beautiful green eyes." His tone of voice sounds like gentle, but also begging.  
I take a few moments before finally opening my eyes again. When they open, they meet the familiar dark brown eyes of the Joker. He wore a nurse outfit, possibly of getting inside the hospital for the unfinished business he mentioned.  
"Listen," he speaks again, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me."  
I didn't believe him as I turn my head to the opposite side. "If I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, then why is she still around?" I asked quietly.  
"Your guess is good as mine," Joker's response sounds real. "Queen," Joker says softly, holding my chin so he can move my head to face him. He can see the hurt and sadness in my eyes an I can tell that it kills him. "Queen please give me a chance. I can show you killing Harley Quinn in the sweetest way possible."  
"How and when?" I asked softly.  
"Patience my dear," he smiles small.  
He cups my cheek, looking deep within my eyes. The Joker presses his emerged red lips against my black lips. I can feel the familiar sparks and fireworks appears. I kiss him back with a tear run down my face. This is so wrong yet so right. I'm in love with him, but he's not mine.  
Our lips move in sync as we moan at the pleasure touches. My body is still to weak so I couldn't touch him. He noticed this and roam his hands gently all over my body. We stay like this for while before he slowly pulls away.  
"Five minutes from now, Scarecrow and your cards will be be busting you out and take you to the villian hospital," he says softly. "Once I have shown you killing Harley Quinn in the sweetest way possible, we're freeing everyone okay?"  
I nod my head weakly.

"Also, I will send you your 25% of the deal real soon."  
The Joker kisses me again before slowly moving away from me. Deep down I didn't want to leave this, but it sound like he's keeping a promise.  
Since I have only five minutes till they come to recuse me, my eyes closed and I soon find myself drifting to sleep.  
*No One's POV*  
An explosion scares the living daylights out of everyone. Queen's cards are dressed in black and white with face paint of a black club on each other.  
Guns are being aimed at the pathlic people as they all are scared to death and on the floor, secretly praying for help. Scarecrow intensely walks forward to the front desk with fear toxin in hand. The nurse behind the desk watches with fear shaking her mind and body. A sight he loves to see.  
"Where is the Queen of Clubs?" he asked in a dark, scary tone.  
"Fl-Floor 6, R-Room 143," she answers, stuttering.  
He simply throws the fear toxin at her as a 'thank you'. The cards and his goons scatter all around the hospital, killing, destroying , or throwing the fear toxin everything their path. Information about their Queen's room was spread all around their faithful companions, telling them avoid that room.  
Scarecrow gets to the level where his little sister like figure is. Chaos surrounds him as he walks towards room 143.  
Soon he arrives.  
Queen of Clubs lays almost emotionless with needles and hook ups from the monitors. All of this was unnessorisity. What she needs are at the villian hospital, hidden away from the public and everyday life.  
One of the goons give the male boss the clothing that he bought for her since she's still in a hospital gown. Of course getting rid of the wires, ignoring the beating sounds, and bandaging up anywhere he sees blood.  
The sleeping queen gets picked up in his arms bridal style and they are off. Cards and goons follow them out of the hospital.  
Her lover sees all of this and places dangerous grenades everywhere he can before leaving the exploding building.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Queen's POV*

My eyes finally open to see dark walls and villains' doctors surround me and others. One in particular comes over to bedside and notice that I have gain consciousness.  
"Have a pleasant sleep your majesty?" he asked, writing down something on a clipboard.  
"Better than before," I answered calmly. "Let me guess, you guys have the right medicines then what those stupid hospitals have?" I asked, sitting up slowly.  
"Of course, need anything Queen?"  
"Water."  
He gives me a cup of cold water.  
"Thanks," I mumbled, drinking it. "Is Scarecrow here?" I asked, placing the cup down.  
"Yes he is. He was waiting for you to wake up."  
"Send him in," I ordered.  
"Yes, your majesty," he says, leaving my side.  
"Me-ow, I never thought I would meet the Queen of Clubs herself," purred Catwoman from my left.  
"Hey Kitty Kat," I chuckled, looking over to her with a smile. "How's one of my favorite villains doing?"  
"Well I'm honored, but we all know that you treat everyone equally except for Harley Quinn," she smirks.  
I smirked back to her. "Your paw got sprained?" I asked, noticing the bandaged wrist on her.  
"Yea," she answers, looking at her wrist.  
"Little Sister?" Scarecrow speaks, entering in.  
"Big Brother," I am happy to see him.  
"The doctor informed me that you can leave later on today."  
"That's good."

"Also, we have some business to take care of with a new villain."

That really caught my attention.  
*Later*  
After saying my goodbyes to Catwoman, I left the villian hospital with Scarecrow to his car. We need to get the plans going and the Joker's distracting us, causing us to waste time. Time we need.  
"Let's go home, get something for dinner, and rest before getting everything ready," Scarecrow speaks, opening my door to the passenger seat.  
"Big Brother?" I speak to him when he starts the Scarecrow Mobile. "You have a background of psychology right?"  
"That's correct," he says.  
"Would you explain to me what I am feeling?" I asked, looking at him.  
He was silent for a few moments before turning to an unknown location, hiding away from everything. The mask is removed from his face.

"When did it started for you?" he asked, beginning my session.

"I moved here when I was three years old," I confessed. "Don't ask me where I was born because we move around a lot for some odd reason." Memories came back to me.

*Flashback, three years old*

I am holding onto my stuffed bunny as Roxanne and Daniel takes our stuff to a new home in a new city. The inside of the home was nice with a kitchen, living/dining room area and two bed rooms.

Looking around for my lack of stuff, the one box with my name 'Ember' written on it leads me to the first room, away from Roxanne's and Daniel's room. On the floor my eyes looks at something with wonder and curiosity. A deck of cards. Vintage deck of cards.

I run over to it so I can drop down to my knees. My small hands take the cards out of the box to look through them. One card really caught my attention. It's her. The Queen of Clubs. The moment when I see her, I immediately am struck by her beauty. She has ebony black hair pinned up in gold with her crown as the green robes clothed her pale skinned body. Her eyes might have been black or with a hint of green, I wasn't sure. All I knew from that moment that something inside made me become the Queen of Clubs.

A few months went by as usual Daniel and Roxanne kind of ignored me. They only give me meals which is very little. Things changed after one night. I am in bed trying to sleep when there were noises coming from the main part of the home. The noises were muffles behind the door, but the term that I picked up was FBI.

Soon later, my body fully sleeps for the night. Morning came and Roxanne and Daniel were nowhere in sight also my stuffed bunny is gone as well.

*Reality*

"That was the last time I've seen them," I sighed.

"How did you feel at that moment when you figured out they disappeared?"

"Numb, I wanted to cry and I did because it wasn't just their disappearance, it was everything I knew is gone."

"You hate being alone?" he asked.

I look at him, nodding my head with a couple of painful tears run down my face.

Scarecrow looks at me for a few more moments before pulling me into a hug. More tears run down my face as I hug him back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Scarecrow's POV*

When we arrived home, Queen wants to rest for the night is completely understandable. I tuck her in her bed of the high class bedroom fit for a queen. She has gone through a lot like all of us, but something about her background didn't seem right. I know she's telling the truth, but her parents didn't tell her anything that she closure from.

An idea appears in my hand as I become Scarecrow again. I ordered our hacker to look her parents up because she needs closure and it need to happen now or her lifelong plan won't be successful.

I made a phone call to the one person that I am not comfortable with now, but I must. The Joker.

"What?!" screamed the Joker on the other end.

"We need to talk," I speak darkly.

"About what?" he's not amused.

"It's about Queen."

My response made him go silent.

"She is fine physically, but she's not well mentally."

"Because of me?"

"A part of it is about you, but a majority of it is from something I need help on."

"What is it than?"

"Her parents made her be who she is today, but they didn't her closure she needs."

"What did they do?"

"They disappeared by the FBI supposedly."

"Supposedly?" he asked confused.

"Something about her story doesn't seem right," I explained. "I know she's telling the truth, but I don't think what she was told per say was the truth."

"Hmm," he hums, thinking. "I'm going to take care of this for Queen."

"You better think something quick because her plan is about to begin."

"I know," he hangs up.

What I am going to do with that clown?

*No One's POV*

At an abandoned location by the docks, Chechen enters in by his SUV with his bodyguards and dogs up to the gangplank. They walks pass a huge hold of money which stands up to thirty feet with the famous Joker standing on it. Lau is at his feet and Chechen laughs at the sight.

"Like I say," Chechen speaks, joining with them at the grounds of the money, "not so crazy as you look."

The Joker jumps from the top to slid down to meet with him, speaking, "I told you, I'm a man of my word." He than looks around, noticing something wrong. "Where's the Italian?"

Chechen just shrugs and pulls out a cigar to light it. "Where's her highness's share?"

"It's actually her majesty," the Joker corrects him. "Her share has been sent."

"More for us, what do you with all your money, Mr. Joker?" he asked, taking some of his cigar.  
"I'm a man of simple tastes," Joker says, grabbing a can of gasoline from his thug. "I like gunpowder. Dynamite." He splashes gasoline onto the money. "Gasoline."

Chechen is furious at the Joker and steps forward to attacks him, but Joker turns and raises his gun at his face. Chechen's bodyguards react to this, making Joker's men draw at to them.  
"And you know what they have in common?" Joker asked him. "They're cheap

"You said you were a man of your word," Chechen's angry at the Joker.

Joker simply takes the cigar from Chechen's lips to say, "I am," before tosses the cigar on the pile. "I'm only burning my half," he tells him.

All Chechen did was watch the money get on fire.

"All you care about is money," the Joker says, not happy. "This city deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm going to give it to them. This mine and Queen of Clubs' town now. Tell your men they work for me."

He crouches down to the dogs who growls at him.  
"They won't work for a freak," Chechen explains.

Joker takes out a knife and tosses it to his man. "Cut him up and offer him to his little princes," he orders his men. "Let's show him just how loyal a hungry dog is." The Joker's men grab Chechen and do what they have ordered to do so. "It's not about money. It's about sending a message." He watches the flames as Lau screams. "Everything. Burns." Joker pulls out his phone.


End file.
